


Долгий путь

by godeater



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeater/pseuds/godeater
Summary: [он готов его пройти]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 6





	Долгий путь

**Author's Note:**

> работа на секретного санту

I

_Весна — это достаточный повод для совершения значительных глупостей безо всяких веских причин._

Солнце словно топит, как обычное мороженное, асфальт – Ойкава поднимает голову, прикрывая глаза от настырных лучей, и улыбается. Легкий ветерок треплет его волосы; рядом слышится гомон учеников, спешащих на учебу; звенит вдалеке велосипед. Улица наполнена суетой и жизнью. Отчего на душе спокойнее – то волнение, что настигало его день изо дня, каждый раз, когда он вспоминал, что скоро выпуск [гнетущее чувство захватывало его всего – рукой махали упущенные возможности][ но тоору скидывал их с плеч, будто обыкновенный плед, мешающийся и спутавшийся у ног – «ива-чан верит в меня» повторял он мантрой, зная, что должен вести не только себя вперёд]

[но и команду]

Пара лепестков отцветающей сакуру падают вниз, подхватываются ветром и летят дальше. Ойкава провожает их взглядом. Весна. Она чувствуется во всем: от людей до воздуха [дрожащего, предвкушающего, горячащего]. Кто-то хлопает его по плечу – Тоору инстинктивно поворачивается и видит Ивазуми задумчиво смотрящего в ту же сторону, что и Ойкава до этого. Они понимают друг друга без слов – ладонь сжимает крепче лямку портфеля; Хаджиме приближается почти вплотную к лицу парня; на секунду всё замирает. Пока не произносится обыденное «доброе утро, дуракава». Дальше они шагают вровень, перекидываясь бессмысленными и привычными фразами, обсуждая домашнее задание и предстоящий день.

II

Хината шумный – Тсукишима закрывает ладонью левое ухо, чтобы хоть немного отстранится от происходящего. Ямагучи, стоящий рядом, улыбается, смотря на них – и в уголках его губ затаились уже смешинки. Лучи полуденного солнца оставляют на лимонно-желтых досках спортзала полосы – почти слоенный пирог [это как-то произносит ячи, забавно стукнув кулачком о другую свою руку][ кей раздражительно наклоняет голову, присматриваясь к полу, пытаясь увидеть чужую аналогию][но нет – пол как пол]. Он отвлекается, когда его толкает в бок Шоё – «скажи ему, Тсукишима» требовательное, кричащее и раздражающее ещё больше прилетает незамедлительно. Кей думает всего минуту – а затем ворошит своей рукой рыжий беспорядок на чужой голове под возгласы.

Кагеяма за шкирку притягивает к себе Хинату, кидая в сторону блондина строгий взгляд. В зале душно, парни уже, только размявшись, пропотели, но энергии в них не поубавилось. Напряжение в воздухе чувствовалось – словно вот-вот они все передерутся. Но всё это лопнувшим мыльным пузырем пропадает, стоит только Нишинои громогласно объявить «Раскат грома два точка ноль!» и тут же показывает новый приём. Слышится восторг Шоё накладывающийся очередным раздражением и «тц» от Тсукишимы – Тадаши думается, что всё идёт своим чередом.

\- Так тепло, да, Тсукки? – Интересуется он по инерции, не ожидая ответа и думая, что его не услышать вовсе.

\- Так весна же, - в привычной, саркастично-рациональной манере говорит Кей, беря в руки мяч.

III

Вечереет. Солнце хватается за листву, траву и руки, словно никогда больше не вернётся. Чувствуется легкая ленца, будто закат ложится на плечи и тянет вниз, усыпляя. Бокуто прячет зевок в своей ладони, потягиваясь. Акааши идёт рядом. Они не разговаривают. Усталость от тренировок, множества мыслей и всей дневной суеты шествует за ними, точно тень. Однако, несмотря на молчание, им почему-то спокойно: Кейджи тайком пару раз глядит на профиль сокомандника, но так и не решается ничего произнести. Котаро красивый – у него глупая, но выделяющая его прическа, большие, искрящиеся глаза и ладное, сильное, спортивное тело. Он как зверь, закованный в человеческое тело.

\- Тебе никогда не казалось, что ты хуже кого-то, но это тебя наоборот восхищало? – Как-то самом собой вырывается из уст Акааши. Бокуто задумывается. Милая морщинка закладывается меж его бровей, и Кейджу хочется разгладить её пальцем и сказать что-то нелепо милое. Но это не в его духе, поэтому он просто выжидает ответ.

\- Я думаю, что это невероятный человек! Раз ты сравниваешься себя с ним и чувствуешь проигравшим, - Котаро поворачивает голову в его сторону. Улыбка расползается по его лицу. – Но, Акааши, ты же сам невероятен!

Это так искренни и по-детски наивно, что Кейджи не сдерживается и смеется [его смех звенит внутри него же переливом колокольчиков, прошедшим летом и шумом веера – резким фейерверком, взрывающимся внутри разноцветными огнями: они скатятся вниз, до пищевода, будя всех бабочек, что вспорхнут, ударяясь о стенки желудка][от этого так щекотно, что он вновь смеётся – котаро смотрит на него непонимающе][ «прекрати, это уже становится обидно!», - дуя губы, как ребёнок, тут же взъедается он]. Закат оранжевым апельсиновым соком разливает на дорогу, лица и здания тени.

\- Прости-прости, - отмахивается Кейджи. – Это мило с твоей стороны, спасибо.

IV

\- Кен-ма, - тянет чужое имя Куроо, резко присаживаясь, отчего подушка чуть приподнимается, а с ней и рука, держащая джойстик. Слышится недовольное бурчание, но не более – от этого Тетсуро чувствует себя проигнорированным: с Козуме всегда так [стоит тому заняться своим любимым делом, как всё остальное просто пропадает][ но куроо слишком любит чужое внимание, чтобы давать таком спуск – он кладёт голову на спину парня, не сводя взгляда с экрана, пытаясь понять происходящее]. – Кто это?

\- Не говори, что ты хочешь, чтобы я пересказал тебе сюжет геймплея длиною в тридцать часов? – Всё же откликается Кенма. За окном уже довольно поздно – ничего не видно: ночь съела всё, и только свет от домов разрезает ночную темень. От этого комната, в которой включен свет и пахнет какими-то благовониями – Куроо честно сопротивлялся тому, чтобы Козуме их поджигал, но проиграл эту битву [ «я просто выкину тебя из своей комнаты», - сразу пресек тот, победно улыбнувшись].

\- Можешь сказать своё краткое и важное ревью этого персонажа, - ехидненько говорит Тетсуро, аккуратно гладя чужие ноги. Козуме этого не замечает – отчего чужое любопытство растёт, Куроо ведёт рукой ниже. И в тот момент, когда он касается чужой голени, нога вздымается, и парень, не успев среагировать, получает по носу.

\- Не отвлекай, - только и говорит Кенма.

Куроо держится за нос, шипя – «такой жестокий» бросает он, садясь. Козуме поднимает на него свой взгляд, вздыхает, откладывая контролер, и присаживается рядом. «Больно?», - интересуется он, бережно касаясь руки парня. Тетсуро ловит во взгляде Кенмы сожаление, поэтому мотает головой – «но если ты хочешь смягчить мою боль, можешь поцеловать» хитро улыбнувшись тут же сообщает он [так всегда делала в детстве мама][куроо прикрывает глаза, вспоминая – город тогда казался таким большим и необъятным, словно его невозможно обойти][ порой он даже ловил себя на мысли, что улицы сами по себе достраиваются – умное генерирование, вот тебе и сай-фай современности][теперь от этого только смешно].

Козуме отодвигает чужую руку от носа и чмокает его – «так лучше?» спокойно спрашивает он, а, замечая алеющие щеки, хитро улыбается и возвращается к игре, словно ничего и не произошло.

\- Жестокий, какой же всё-таки ты жестокий!

V

Даичи скучает по лету полному свободного времени и отсутствием забот. Третий год обучения в старшей школе будто налагал на него на автомате какие-то обязательства. И это раздражает. «Всегда приходит время взрослеть», - философски размыто подмечает Коуши, когда Савамура ему выговаривается. И от этого ответа ему нелегче – смириться оказывается труднее, чем ему думалось. Размеренно плывущие облака и качающаяся листва раздражают спокойствием – будто сама природа говорит ему быть смиреннее. Излишней агрессии он за собой никогда не замечал, отчего это желание войны со всем удивляло – он кидается от клубной деятельности до учебы, и во всем этом есть какое-то странное отчаяние.

Предрешенность? [ «ты драматизируешь», - слышится рядом нежное и успокаивающее][«не мы же одни выпускаемся», - касанием вверх, обнимая, и от этого так тепло, так уютно, савамура прикрывает глаза][«все через это проходят», - такое простое, привычное и по-своему предсказуемое прямо в щеку, щекоча дыханием и почти прикосновением губ к коже]. Даичи думает, что без Сугавары ему было бы тяжко. Думает, что не представляет даже, чтобы делал без него. Думает, что безмерно благодарен ему. И о многом ещё думает, но вслух не произносит совершенно ничего, ещё крепче обнимая.

\- Я бы хотел и дальше просто играть в волейбол и веселиться со всеми, - признается он [ему хочется быть максимально откровенным, открытым перед сугаварой][и коуши это ценит – гладит его по спине, перебирает пряди волос, утыкается куда-то в ключицу и только после отвечает].

\- А я хочу идти дальше, - Савамура чувствует кожей чужую улыбку. – Вместе с тобой. Рука об руку.

\- Звучит, как признание, - нелепо, чувствуя смущение, выдаёт Даичи.

\- Спасибо, что заметил.

VI

Ямагучи глядит на потолок – его тело раскинуто на диване, длинные, тощие и покрытые веснушками руки и ноги свисают вниз, совсем чуть-чуть не доставая до пола. Размеренно, на фоне шумит кулер охлаждения процессора. Неоново-синий настольной лампы падает на рабочий стол с тетрадкой, ручкой и наполовину законченными ластиком – Тадаши до сих пор не знает, зачем приобрел эту лампочку странного цвета [ «хочешь её купить?», - удивляется тсукки, когда он задерживается напротив одной из полок магазина][«да», - спокойно отвечает он, - «почему-то очень хочется её купить» ]. Одеяло, скомканное в углу кровати.

Часов нет. И от этого увеличивается чувство, что весь мир спешит – события перекладываются друг на друга – и он так спешит вместе с ними, бежит, спотыкаясь, пугаясь, но вновь вставая [так страшно не догнать, отстать или вовсе остановится][ дышать так сразу тяжко – каждый вдох, словно выстрел][ сквозные][но он прикрывает глаза – и видит светлые, вьющиеся волосы, янтарно-карие, точно огоньки, глаза, очки, ухмылку][ слышится тут же «что-то не так?», взволнованное, родное][спокойствие разливается по телу]. Ямагучи встаёт, подходит к окну и вглядывается в него – чернильные пятна неба, разбиваются звёздами и огнями домов, фонарей и прочих благ цивилизации.

Вздыхает.

\- Когда-нибудь я буду идти не за тобой, - тихонько шепчет он, доверяя свой секрет ночи, - а рядом с тобой.

VII

Малиновое мороженое тает, капая на руку, но Хината это не замечает, остановившись у магазина с телевизорами – повтор волейбольного матча интересует его куда больше. Кагеяме даже приходится отвлечь его, коснувшись за плечо. Шоё тут же бурно реагирует, пытаясь слизать мороженое со своей руки и рожка, чтобы ещё больше не замараться. Его сокомандник тяжело вздыхает, продолжая идти дальше. «Глупый Кагеяма!», - тут же слышится чужое возмущение, - «мог и раньше меня отвлечь!». Тобио прячет смешок в ладони, а затем спокойно говорит: «и лишить себя такого представления?».

Между ними тут же начинается шуточная потасовка – Хината и не понял, когда это стало столь же привычным, как почистить зубы с утра или съесть на завтрак тост. Словно если это не произойдёт, то весь день пойдёт насмарку. Под полуденным солнцем рыжие локоны сверкают – Тобио ловит себя на мысли, что хочет их коснуться, и тут же треплет. Шоё шипит кошкой – «да почему вы постоянно это делаете!» мучительно вздыхает он, отходя чуть дальше, чтобы его волосы никто не мог потрогать. Этот жест кажется Кагеяме умилительным, отчего он тут же признаёт свою вину и извиняется.

\- Быстро ты сдался, - доедая мороженое в один укус, подмечает Хината.

\- Не готов вновь слышать твой визг, - и тут же Кагеяму слегка ударяют в плечо. 

VIII

Ранее утро царапает веки лучами Солнца; клекот птиц смешивается с гудками клаксонов и скрипом спиц велосипедов; на дорого светом и тенью раскладывается шахматная доска; время, словно спокойная река течёт, как тому и положено. В этом есть что-то пугающее – Куроо думает, потому что кино, книги и сериалы приучили его ждать подвоха. Мимо пробегает черная кошка – хвост вздымается вместе с шерсткой, шипит, ерепенясь, пытаясь казаться больше. А, заметив, что это не приносит никаких успехов, грозно мяукает и бежит прочь, по своим важным, кошачьим делам. Тетсуро улыбается – «дурной или благой знак?» озадачивается он. Но так ничего и не решив, продолжает свой путь в школу.

\- Черный кот? – Лев бездумно подкидывает и ловит мяч несколько раз. – Разве коты не символ Некомы? Тогда точно знак удачи!

\- Почему даже с логичной мыслью ты звучишь абсурдно? – Спрашивает Яку, вытирая со своего лба пот. Хайба тут же обижается и начинает отнекиваться, а в какой-то момент всё сводит к перепалки из двух слагаемых «семпай, вы такой вредный, потому что маленький» и «ты, шпала, я тебя научу уважать старших».

Куроо отвлекается от них, делая подачу – не рассчитав, он промахивается за пределы поля. Кенма следит за мячом, отчего сразу многозначно хмыкает. «Тебя гложет что-то ещё?», - спрашивает Козуме, подходя ближе. Парень раздумывает недолго, после чего пожимает плечами и берёт следующий мяч, чтобы повторить подачу – опять неудачно. И так раз пять. Пугающе верная статистика удручает Тетсуро, но он не сдаётся и вновь принимается отрабатывать удар – мимо. Остальные члены команды тоже замечают происходящее, но никто не вмешивается, давая капитану раз за разом повторять одни и те же действия.

Пока в какой-то момент он сам не останавливается. Вздыхает. Садится на пол.

\- Всё же дурной знак, - говорит он, как само собой разумеющееся. Козуме смотрит на него внимательно, а затем, подобрав один из мячей, делает пас.

\- Тогда стоит просто побороть судьбу, - подмечает он, следя за тем, как Куроо делает приём от его паса.

\- Словно из твоих видеоигр слизано, - смеется Тетсуро.

[а про себя думает]  
[ «маленький мальчик вырос в героя»]

IX

\- Коротышка-чан? – Раздается радостно-удивленный возглас Ойкавы. Его губы растягиваются в странноватой полуулыбке-полуухмылке – такой типичной для него. Ивазуми тяжко вздыхает – «ну, началось». – И Тобио-чан. У вас тут… свидание?

Кагеяма и Хината минуту или две просто стоят столбом, переваривая информацию, а как только до них доходит, окружающих просто оглушает от их возгласа-протеста – Тоору уже смеётся в открытую, хватаясь за свой живот и беспардонно тыча пальцем в парней. «Хэй-хэй, Ива-чан, разве это не забавно?», - сквозь смех интересуется он у своего друга. Хаджиме не знает, подыграть ему или отчитать, но чужое смущение с гневом, на удивление, и правда выглядят забавно. Но в сделке с дьяволом побеждает добродетель, поэтому он стукает Ойкаву по голове и извиняется – «Дуракава, у нас есть более важные дела» коротко поясняет он.

\- А вы сами, что тут делаете? – Отойдя от шока, озвучивает резонный вопрос Хината.

Тоору заминается на секунду – чужое любопытство, хоть и понятное, обжигает его щеки румянцем [вот и выпала карта перевертыш][кричи уно, пока не накинули ещё]. Хаджиме, заприметив заминку, отводит разговор в другое русло – «приехали за новыми наколенниками» спокойно говорит он. «Так далеко?», - непонимающе, врываясь в личное пространство, спрашивает Шоё; Кагеяма, поняв что-то, за плечо отодвигает его обратно; Ойкава благодарно кивает – «решили совместить приятное с полезным и заодно прогуляться» поясняет он. Резко поднимается ветер – он колышет ветви деревьев, треплет волосы и вздымает вверх пустые пачки мусора.

Дальше они идут уже вчетвером – сначала им всем неловко [кожу покалывает – ойкава смеётся как-то натянуто, боясь каждого движения, пока хаджиме незаметно не берёт его на минуту за руку]. Народу много – Тоору задевает кого-то плечом, нелепо извиняется, нагоняет ребят и пытается отдышаться. Сумбурность застревает внутри смешком и улыбкой – искренними, легкими и теплыми, как солнечные дни этой весны. Ивазуми думается, что он бы спрятал эту улыбку в своих ладонях, крепко прижал к сердцу и не отпускал. Но вместо этого лишь бросает колкое «дуракава, милкшейк будешь?» - «ива-чан, только ты можешь заботой прибить» отшучивается он.

\- Вы ведёте себя, как молодожены, - бубнит Кагеяма, отпивая клубничное молоко. – Бесите.

\- Не завидуй, Тобио-чан, - Ойкава болтает в руке свой милкшейк, смотря, как тот стекает медленно и тягуче со стенок стакана, оставляя молочно-персиковые разводы.

\- Было бы чему завидовать, - огрызается тут же парень. Хината и Хаджиме идут уже чуть впереди – Шоё спрашивает о тренировках, предстоящем выпуске и о том, о чём бы в обычной ситуации постеснялся спросить [но раз жизнь даёт лимоны, то нужно делать лимонад].

\- Тому что я молодой и красивый? – Хлопая наивно-безобидно глазами, предполагает Тоору.

\- Я буквально моложе тебя.

\- Но не красивее! – Ехидно подмечает Ойкава, а потом тут же спрашивает. – Не так ли, Коротышка-чан?

\- Можно я промолчу? – Шоё чувствует спиной чужой разочарованный вздох, а затем слышит «аниме предательство».

Они все смеются.  
Весна полна возможностей и улыбок – так кажется, так чувствуется.

X

Лиловый закат капает на плечи клубничным молоком; оранжевым чужих теней осыпается на землю, теряясь в ночном сумраке; шум города, будто выкрученный через усилитель, врывается, будоража – Козуме слегка прижимается к спине Куроо, пока ветер треплет его волосы. Велосипедная спица тихонько скрипит; Тетсуро крутит педали, следя за дорогой. В наушниках тихо играет какая-то незатейливая песня – «наверное, очередной ост» думается брюнету, когда она начинает играть [«мои дни принадлежат тебе», - тихо поёт в ухо, убаюкивая][ «если ты будешь добра, то мои ночи тоже будут твоими», - продолжает, накатывая океанической волной][она погребает полностью]

«Я люблю тебя», - застревает в горле, как неуместная шутка, и прячется в шуме ветра. Руки потеют, отчего не так удобно держать руль. Тетсуро хочет сказать что-нибудь, чтобы опередить собственное желание выговориться. Но Козуме опережает его, крепче обнимая со спины.

\- Я тебя люблю, - серьезно говорит он.

\- Знаю, - только отвечает Куроо. А по телу табуны мурашек с перехватившим дыханием. Ком в горле, да и слова не сказать. Но переборов себя [«хэй, тетсуро, это же несложно», - силиться он, -«всего три слова»]. – Я тебя тоже.

\- Спасибо.

Вечер, перетекший в ночь, проглотит их одинокие силуэты.  
Но Куроо почувствует внутри себя огонь – он разгорится уверенностью в завтрашнем дне.

XI

\- Нет-нет! Это выглядит отвратительно! – Бокуто протестующее выставит крестом руки, показывая насколько это неправильно. Тетсуро недоумевающее взглянет на друга, точно на обыкновенного идиота. 

\- Если ты это называешь отвратительным, то у тебя нет вкуса, - зашипит парень, тыкая на свою толстовку. – Акааши, скажи ему!

\- Я? – Удивившись, обернется на звук Кейджи, смотря на спорящих скептически – честно говоря, он пропустил с чего началась нелепая ссора, да и разбираться не хотел. До лагеря было не далеко, и хотелось просто туда вернуться. Тем более, что скорее всего кураторы и тренера их потеряли. – Почему обычный поход закрыть спортзал с вами превращается в какое-то безумное приключение?

\- Потому что мы супер-пупер классные ребята? – Хором говорят они.

\- Но ты так и не ответил, - следом спокойно констатирует Бокуто, ждущий ответа. Казалось, его не на шутку заинтересовало, отвратительно ли выглядит чужая толстовка или нет. Акааши окидывает Куроо ещё одним быстрым оценивающим взглядом. «Химическая формула?», - хмуря брови спрашивает он. – Вот! И я о том же!

\- Ненавидишь, так и скажи, - драматично вскинув руку, отмахивается Куроо.

После этого парни начинают очередной виток иронично-странного юмора, в котором проще запутаться, чем определить, где шутка, а где серьезно сказанное. Кейджи уже за их диалогом не следит, мирно шлепая к корпусу. Тренировки выматывали, но почему-то в этом году это даже не беспокоило – «потому что последний?» задается он вопросом, только ответа на него не находит. В глаза бьёт яркий свет лампочек – жмурится, давая себе привыкнуть. А после отдаёт ключ и благодарит. В коридоре попадается на Тсукишиму – «котаро расстроился, что ты не пришёл» спокойно информирует он, на что получает многозначительный «хм».

Кей скрывается за поворотом. Несколько минут Кейджи думает, каким тот станет игроком и жалеет, что, возможно, потерял хорошего противника. «Время – наш самый страшный враг», - говорит Акааши Бокуто, когда они заходят в комнату своей команды. Котаро пожимает плечами – «раз так бояться нечего, просто нужно сделать всё, что в наших силах» повторяет он то, что всегда говорил в такие моменты. «И даже чуть больше», - дополняет Коноха, направляющийся в ванну, - «не милуйтесь у прохода». Кейджи улыбается, подтягиваясь – «точно, чего думать об этом сейчас» успокаивается, садясь на футон.

[вопросов так много]  
[но он знает – когда-нибудь на них найдутся ответы]

XII

\- Красивый восход, - Тадаши кутается в спортивку, бросая на Тсукишиму любопытный взгляд. Парень был взволнован – это читалось в каждом движении. Но Ямагучи не подгонял его. «Будь это глупой комедией», - нервно думает он, - «Тсукки бы возразил, и сказал что-то в духе «не такой красивый, как ты»».

\- Да, - но жизнь не глупая романтическая комедия. – Странно как-то.

\- Что именно? – Парень зевает. Ловит на себе чужое недовольство, но вслух ничего сказано не было, так что игнорирует.

\- То как всё сложилось? – Почему-то нужные слова никогда не приходят вовремя. Кей это понял давно. Пожимая плечами, он чувствует, как крутятся медленно в голове шестеренки, как два и два не складывается, как кусочки идеально подходящие друг к другу не встают рядом – что-то внутри зудит и мешает, до скрипа зубов раздражает, заставляя его напрячься ещё сильнее. Пересилить себя. Победить. – Мы вдвоем, в глупом лагере, тренируемся и…

\- Любим друг друга? – Подсказывает Тадаши, смотря внимательно в чужие глаза. А затем, взяв за руку, приобнимает, тихонько начиная. – Есть в этом что-то абсурдное и непонятное. Но я так рад, что сейчас с тобой.

[в этом «с тобой» столько всего, что у Тсукишимы щемит сердце]  
[ он кивает головой, прикрывая глаза]

[жизнь плетёт судьбу, связывая узлы меж собой]  
[и кей так благодарен, что его связали с ямагучи тадаши]

\- Я тебе говорил, что безмерно благодарен за всё?

\- Нет, но только потому, что ты большая задница? – Передразнивает его Тадаши, хлопнув по плечу.

XIII

Хината наклоняет голову в задумчивости. Тобио замечает его интерес – «что-то не так?» обреченно интересуется он, не в силах не замечать чужое любопытство. Рыжеволосый тут же точно лампочка зажигается, начав широко улыбаться, жестикулирует руками, активно объясняя что-то, заставляя сокомандника вслушиваться. Кагеяма понимает две вещи: его напарник идиот, а он ещё больший раз его любит. «Серьезно?», - только и выдает в конце монолога Шоё он, пытаясь унять умиление и раздражение, амбивалентно затаившиеся в нём. Но это игнорируется – Хината просто кивает.

\- Я так понимаю, мне спорить бесполезно? – Всё же предпринимает он попытку облагоразумить парня Тобио.

\- Ты не понимаешь! – Тут же воет Шоё. – Это лимитированное издание! Я должен его достать.

\- Потому что?

\- Потому что там его автограф! – Привычка Хинаты говорить на повышенных тонах утомляла, но Кагеяма привык. Его даже начинало напрягать, когда парень говорил тише привычного или резко становился спокойным.

«Ну, он хорош такой, какой есть», - объяснил сам для себя это Тобио. Он пожимает плечами. Спорить тут бесполезно.

\- Ладно-ладно, - примирительно подняв ладони перед собой, начинает Кагеяма. – Так и быть я пойду с тобой стоять в глупой очереди.

\- Ты лучший, Кагеяма-кун! – Нет, уж теперь Хината точно сияет, как лампочка. Тобио наблюдает за его радостью, и сам не замечает, как губы растягиваются в улыбки.

[их ждёт долгий путь]  
[но это не пугает]

[он готов его пройти]  
  
  



End file.
